


Destiel One-Shot: Omelets

by QuietWriter48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Some Fluff, only kissing this time, reference to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter48/pseuds/QuietWriter48
Summary: Dean is showing Castiel how to make an omelet. Really. That's all there is to this one.  There is some conversational reference to 'Tension', and a reference to BDSM play as a sexual preference.  Oh, and this one is really short.  Nothing happens except a kiss, sorry.





	Destiel One-Shot: Omelets

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing, talk about sex, cooking.

OMELETS (GAMES)  
  
‘Whaddya’ think, Cas, are ya up for it?’  
Dean’s voice was a study in careful casualness. Sometimes Cas thought Dean forgot that he can sense his feelings, his emotional state when they were physically close. Dean was feeling vaguely anxious and unsettled, and Cas was trying to patiently wait for Dean to talk to him. He and Dean were in the Bunker’s kitchen, and Dean was attempting to show him how to make omelets. He strongly suspected that Dean just liked interacting with him.  
It felt like Dean had been struggling with something, or building up to something since the time they had what he now thought of as ‘sex games’. Cas had to push those thoughts from his mind and focus on what Dean had asked him.  
‘I am sorry, Dean. I started thinking about….’  
For some reason, Cas found himself reluctant to finish the thought. What if it was a fluke? A one off? Dean just chuckled.  
‘It’s okay, Cas. I was asking if you were up for playing any more games like we did the other week?’  
There is was again, Cas noted. There was a slight hint of anxiety in Dean that wasn’t generally there when he was around Cas. Cas smiled. Dean had enjoyed their little games, he was glad. He had really enjoyed them, too. And the couple of weeks since then had been complete and utter torture. He had found that his hand was a poor substitute indeed. Cas smiled over at Dean, finished beating the eggs together, and put his hand on Dean’s lower back reassuringly for a moment. Dean had already chopped onions, and was now chopping bell peppers.  
‘I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it, Dean. I did too. I have been…’  
Cas found himself again reluctant to finish his thought. He had been what exactly? Had he been lonely the last couple of weeks? Their bond felt strained the last couple of weeks. It was good to at least have this issue being aired.  
Dean scooped the bell pepper into the bowl with the onions and set them aside. He put butter in the skillet and turned it on a lower setting. He flashed a quick smile over at Cas.  
‘I don’t think I can live that full time like some people do, Cas.’ He flushed and focused on the melting butter in the skillet. ‘I… I sorta looked all that shit up on the internet the other week. After…. after we played that game.’ Dean threw a guilty and flushed look over at Cas, then focused on his skillet again, carefully adding eggs and lowering the temperature.  
‘I really prefer these gas burners, Cas. The heat’s a lot easier to use than an electric burner.’  
Cas nodded encouragingly. He was gratified to learn that Dean also had done a little research. He wasn’t sure he wanted to make dominance and submission a primary part of their relationship, and it was a relief to know that Dean had the same concerns. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint Dean. Cas carefully added in the peppers, onions, and cheese to the eggs in the skillet.  
‘I think we seem to be in agreement about these games being just a part of our overall relationship, and not a central aspect.’  
Dean chuckled quietly. That was Cas – why use one word when he could use seven?  
‘You need to watch it closely, Cas. Keep the fire low so it has a chance to cook through without burning.’  
Dean glanced up, and found Cas watching him closely. Their faces were so close, he stopped breathing for a minute. Cas’s eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, it took his breath away every single time. How often did he look over at those blue eyes and feel a hitch in his breath?  
Dean was filled with such a strong urge to kiss Cas, it made him tremble. He reached out a shaky hand and rubbed his thumb along Cas’s lower lip. A man shouldn’t have lips that sexy, he thought. There oughta’ be a rule.  
Slowly, he leaned in and angled his head. He made his intent very clear, so Cas had a chance to move away. Cas leaned in and slid a hand behind Dean’s head, pulling him in to complete the kiss.  
Cas’s kiss was gentle, almost worshipful. His lips were soft on Dean’s. Dean parted his lips against Cas’s and felt Cas’s tongue in his mouth, gently sweeping against his own tongue briefly before Cas pulled his lips from Dean’s and leaned back.  
Dean’s eyes were green, but Cas found that when he was sexually excited, the gold flecks tended to show up more. Dean’s eyes were so strongly flecked with gold now that they almost seemed more of a light hazel color than green.  
Dean felt rooted to the floor. Cas’s kiss had been so gentle, so worshipful and sweet and tender. He heard Cas’s rumbling chuckle and came back to himself.  
‘Dean? Are you okay? Did I…. did I do that wrong?’  
Dean shook his head ruefully and gave Cas a crooked grin.  
‘No Cas. Ya did that so right ya scrambled my brains there for a minute, that’s all.’  
Cas smiled, satisfied. He had tried. He wanted to show Dean that he could be gentle. Dean startled and returned his attention to the skillet.  
‘Shit! We nearly burned the omelet, Cas.’  
Dean turned the fire off, and slid the omelet off the skillet onto a nearby plate. Perfect.  



End file.
